1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data cable connector module for connection to a multi-core cable as well as to a process for the assembly of such data cable connector module to a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the state of the art according to German Patent DE 10 2004 004 229 B4, it is known to assemble a data cable contact module to a multi-core cable. This data cable connector module connected to an assembled multi-core cable with a cable plug and a socket element presents a great advantage over the formerly necessary new installation when changing the sockets/plugs, but it is still improvable.
The present data cable connector module is rather long, because it is mainly comprised of three assembly units, a fixation element, in which the single cable conductors are fixed and arranged in a contactable spatially defined way; a sleeve element, in which the single conductors are guided shielded, and a changeable contact module with casing and with a standardized connector face.
This contact module, when connected with its fixation element, is only releasable by means of special tools, and have side contacts for the fixation element on one side and a common connection component, e.g., an RJ45 socket, as well as a sleeve element positioned in-between, on the other side. The shielding of the single cable conductors relative to each other is obtained with the data cable connector module according to the state of the art, mainly via metal plates, which are star-shaped and incorporated in the sleeve element in an isolator, in order to shield cable pairs from other cable pairs and which are part of the contact module. A continuous external shield is missing and the connection of the inner shielding plate star at the fixation element tends to exhibit radiation leakages.
Therefore, with the state of the art data cable connector module, only Cat. 7 can be achieved and it is not applicable for smaller cable channels. The discontinuous shielding is only applicable for transmission rates up to approx. 600 MHz, because radiation leakages occur and insufficient return loss for frequencies of 1 GHz and an increase of the limiting value to 10 dB are possible. Therefore, the existing data cable connector module can only fulfill requirements of Cat. 6A (ISO/IEC 11801), which corresponds to a common RJ45 type plug.
After all, the known data cable connector module can only be disconnected from the sleeve element by using special tools, when it becomes necessary to assemble a new contact module, which also results in a limited replaceability (approx. 10 pluggings). With this known data cable connector module, automatic assembly is difficult, if not impossible. Therefore, the known data cable connector module is open to improvements. Because the conductor contacts are arranged in a circle, an automatic contact is not possible (access over 360° is very difficult).